Truth Beneath The Lies
by ReadMePlzz
Summary: Everybody lies. Some lie to protect themselves. Some lie to protect their family and friends. For me, its both ways. What can I say? I'm a spy.   Sensative matters are expressed and sexual situations. You have been warned. Please give it a chance.


**Thank you everyone for your interest in this story. I know it is risky to start your fanfiction career with two stories, but i guess I'm a rebel. Lol. I hope you like this story. **

**Warning: Keep in mind that Jacob isn't the only one with a big secret. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea. I don't own espionage, Twilight, or Jacob Black-though I wished I owned Jacob. **

**Please rain on me with the reviews. Constructive criticizism is welcome.**

**Truth Beneath The Lies**

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, slipping on my tuxedo jacket. This is the most boring part of my job. Mingling with the enemy.

"Jake, just remember to keep your cool, man." I rolled my eyes at Roger, my partner. He was always nervous at these things. I didn't understand it. He was always afraid for my safety. I have never failed at these things before.

"I have been doing these just as long as you have, Rog. I am always the one to go inside. You always stay in the van. Must be because I'm better looking." He scoffed as he checked his radar screen. I grabbed my transmitter and snapped it onto my back molar, putting my ear-piece on, hooking it onto my phone as a false headset.

It hard to explain what is going on to anyone on the outside because of the secrecy in it. My own parents down even know about what you are witnessing. If I could, I would be forced to kill you. No joke, either.

Right out of high school, I joined the military. I had no idea what else I was going to do with my life and I figured the best way to live my life was to protect those who were the most important to me, my family. I was transferred to Special Ops, which I definitely can't tell you what I did there. It was all top secret stuff. The kinds of things that are considered 'conspiracy theories' which are actually true. Anyone listen to that wack-job Alex Jones? Well, he is actually partially not a wack-job. For the most part, what he says is true.

After I was discharged from the military, I was offered a job in what is considered 'espionage' for our country. Initially, I was just happy to be able to go home and forget about what I had done in Haiti, Siberia, Turkey, and Iraq, but after they gave me the whole 'you would be protecting our country from terrorists' I was sold. After a few months, I realized he was right. We tracked terrorists, determined when and where they would strike. We rarely ever had to kill them, but when we did…well, again, like I said, if I told you, I would have to kill you.

"Alright. Here is your invitation. What is your name?" I rolled my eyes as I took the invitation, pulling it in the pocket inside of my coat.

"My name is Jacob Davidsehn. I work in tracking down ancient Persian artifacts and their preservation." He nodded gently as I climbed out, fixing my jacket.

"Jake, what should I tell _her_ if she calls?" I shrugged as I climbed, closing the door. I suddenly heard his voice in my head. "You could have at least answered the question." I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the entrance handing them my invitation and walking in.

"Because there was no need." I grabbed a glass of champagne and walked around the room, slowly scanning the guests.

"Alright, Jake. The man you are looking for is Muhammad Jalal. He is about 5-5, 200 pounds, and looks like he has lived on a desert island for the past five years." I rolled my eyes as I smiled at a general straight from Baghdad named Khan. He smiled at me and walked over, both of us bowing to each other.

"Davidsehn." I gave him my most fake smile when all I really wanted to do was beat the living shit out of him.

"How are you, General Khan?" He chuckled gently as another general joined him named Hafeez.

"It saddens me that we all are forced to live in a country where we are treated like the scum of the earth." I lifted my glass and chuckled.

Everyone thought that I was Middle Eastern even when I was Native American. It was very odd, but it came in handy when it came to work. Even _she_ thought I was when we first met.

"Here, here." He tapped his glass gently to mine as I continued to scan the room lightly.

"It is great to see you, Davidsehn. We haven't seen much of you around." I shrugged gently as I took another sip.

"I know. I am very sorry for my absence, but I have had to track down a certain statue that was oddly recovered in Brazil." They widened their eyes gently.

"Really?" I nodded to Hafeez as he scoffed. "I cannot believe that our history has been spread through the world like a disease. It is these damn Americans." I decided to show a little of my patriotic side.

"Not ALL Americans." They looked at me in shock.

"How can you say that?" Then Roger went off in my ear.

"Jake, don't you even think about blowing your cover?" I let out a small laugh at Roger, Khan, and Hafeez.

"If it was every last American in this country, we wouldn't be able to stand living here. I think if there was a specific group to blame that it is the government and their agencies. I had a white woman the other day tell me that she thought we were working for a good cause. If there are Americans who think like that then it can't be all of them, can it?" They nodded gently in agreement.

"A white woman, eh?" I nodded gently and took another sip.

"Is she of some importance to you, Davidsehn?" I shrugged as I set my champagne glass on the table, folding my arms across my chest.

"She is a nice, fine woman who I have a lot of respect for, General." They nodded and seemed very pleased. I had been doing this for so long that it was like I had an alternate personality that was the one who mingled with them and in the back of my head was the real me that wanted to strangle them.

"If there is a white woman such as that, I would proudly have her marry my son, even if she is outside our race. She has a brain like one of us." I nodded as I lightly chuckled.

"True. Have either of you seen Mr. Jalal tonight?" They shook their heads instantly.

"His wife went into labor about two hours ago so he is at the hospital right now." I nodded and grabbed another glass, raising it.

"To an addition to the Jalal family." They raised their glasses too when I hated the semantics, but it was their culture.

Here, here! Speaking of additions, Jacob, when are you going to settle down?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes internally.

"When I find the right one." They all laughed as I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Hopefully, she will either be that white woman or a nice Iraqi girl." I chuckled and bowed to them.

"Well, Generals, it has been a pleasure. I have a busy day tomorrow and now that I have gotten to talk to my two most favorite people, I will retire." They nodded and momentarily bowed to me.

"Goodnight, Davidsehn." I smiled to them as I calmed walked out the entrance, climbing into the van. Roger immediately started driving.

"That was a waste of fucking time." I pulled off my tuxedo jacket and threw it in the corner, pulling off my dress shirt and revealing my black wife beater. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my black long-sleeve button down, pulling it on. I button all the way up, leaving the first few buttons undone. I tucked it in and handed Roger the transmitter and ear-piece. I got in the front seat and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know how you sat those Galas." I nodded and rubbed my face.

"Yeah." I lightly chuckled to myself. "Just a regular day at the office, man." He nodded gently, chuckling along with me.

"Yeah. Glad to get home?" I nodded as he pulled down the street from my house.

"Yeah. You can come in if you want. You know how it is. Mi casa, su casa." He chuckled and turned off the engine, walking with me into the front door.

I stumbled a little when a little child threw herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"DADDY!" I chuckled gently as I kissed her cheek. Now I have to say this. Just because I am United States Government Spy doesn't mean that I don't have a family of my own.

I had a daughter named Renesmee. We all either called her Nessie or Ness.

"Hey, munchkin. You nearly scared me to death." She giggled and smiled her smile at me. I held her up by wrapping my arms around to clasp my hands on her back.

"Sorry, Daddy." People considered Ness a 'Daddy's girl', but I never really saw it. She seemed to latch to her mother more. Speaking of Ness' mother…

"Bells, I'm home! Rog is here, too!" I heard Bella's giggle from the kitchen as she walked out, smiling and blushing at me.

I had been happily married to Isabella Marie Swan-Black for the past ten years and never wondered why the hell I married her. She was perfect in every way.

Her dark brown hair was wavy and cascaded down her back to her beautiful ivory skin. She was sporting one of her little black dresses, but I couldn't seem to figure out why for the life of me. She had a pair of deep brown eyes that I always seemed to get lost in, but there was a frown on her face as she saw Roger.

"Hey, Jake, Roger!" She gave Roger a hug and then took Ness from me, placing her on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me to her. She quickly released it though, grabbing Ness' hand and walking into the kitchen. She was acting very strange and Roger could see that, too.

"Is it just me, Jake, or is…" I nodded as we walked into the kitchen with Roger next to me.

"Roger, will you be joining us?" He nodded and her frown deepened.

"Sure, Bells. What's on the menu?" She giggled and pointed each thing out.

"Pot roast, mashed potatoes, squash, salad, and green bean casserole." All together my favorite meal, but what was the reason.

This should be the right time to bring this up. My wife doesn't know what I do for a living. She thinks that I am an accountant.

"Wow. That all sounds very appetizing." She nodded as she picked Ness back up, giving me a very brief and sad kiss on the cheek.

"We already ate so I'm gonna put her to bed. She just wanted to see you before she went to sleep." She walked out of the kitchen, but not before I caught tears in her eyes.

"Jake, something seems to be really wrong with Bella. She is never this down." I nodded and sighed.

"I'm sure I will find out later." He nodded and we each grabbed a plate, starting to eat. After dinner, Roger and I talked work and then he left. I took a look at the calendar to see if any family stuff was happening tomorrow and that was when I saw it.

Today was mine and Bella's anniversary. Our ten year anniversary. It clicked to me.

The meal, the dress, Ness going to bed two hours before she normally would.

Fuck, I'm a damn asshole. She was trying to make it just me and her so we could celebrate our anniversary.

Jake, man, you are a fucking dickhead.

No wonder she was upset that Roger was here.

I ran up the stairs and saw Bella sleeping in our bed in one of her long night gowns and the blanket wrapped around her. The moon shined in through the window, reflecting off the tears stained on her face. I mentally punched myself in the gut.

I loved my wife. She was amazing. She stayed home and took care of Ness, she kept me grounded, and, amazingly enough, she loved me. I never understood how she could love me as much as she did, but she did.

I walked around to my side of the bed, kicking off my shoes and pushing down my pants. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor, crawling into bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, feeling her shrug me off. I could see that she was awake and as moved out of my grasp. She was really, REALLY upset about this. I didn't blame her.

"That was a really low blow." Her voice sounded so sad and heart-broken that it caught me by surprise.

"I'm sorry, honey." I couldn't think of anything else to say. There was nothing I could really say.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Jake. You don't have to keep being an asshole because of what happened. It was just one time." About two years ago, I was working on a really big case and I rarely ever came home to the point where Bella slept with another man. She immediately told me about it and we decided to work it out. I couldn't believe she actually thought this was about that.

"Bells, baby, this has nothing to do with that. I wasn't trying to be a jerk, honey. It's just that I didn't think of the date today until after Roger left and then I realized why you were so upset. I am so, so sorry, Bella. I wouldn't have invited Roger in if I had realized it was our anniversary." I kissed her shoulder and she shrugged me off again.

"That is worse than you being an asshole." I kissed her neck again, but this time she let me. I continued to repeat the words to her 'I'm sorry' until she relaxed. I slipped the strap of her night gown down her arm, kissing around her shoulder.

"Can you forgive me?" She gently moaned as she rolled over, catching my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her as hers went around my neck. She pulled my face closer as I moved between her legs, pushing her nightgown up her hips, groaning in her mouth.

"Jake, please." I pushed down my boxers and grinded myself into her, feeling her legs around my waist. "Oh, god." I groaned again, continuing to rub against her bare core.

Work had been so hectic and long every day that we haven't had sex in a while.

"Ness?" She shook her head, buckling her hips into mine.

"Dead asleep." I pushed her nightgown the rest of the way off, tossing it to the floor. I pulled the sheet over us as I buried myself inside of her, groaning from my longing of this sensation. She threw her head back, moaning, as I pounded into her, kissing her neck. "Oh, my god!" I grunted as I pushed my lips against hers, holding her hips to mine while I grounded into her. She shivered and moaned into my mouth.

"Baby, it's been too long." We continued until both of us were spent, falling asleep. She started with her head laying on my chest, which I missed a lot, to clinging to her edge of the bed.

I moved over to her side and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in the back of her neck. She slightly stirred and then spoke.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean that I forgive you." I sighed and kissed the strawberry scent-filled skin.

"I know, baby. I'm gonna go in late tomorrow so we can spend some time together. Just me and you, honey." She turned to me and looked up at me while I stared down at her.

"I thought things were too busy?" I sighed and kissed her forehead holding her to me.

"I'm gonna make myself more available. I promise." She gave a small smile and laid her head on my chest.


End file.
